


Someone Is Thirsty

by allthejedi



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alexis is not straight, F/F, Happy Ending, Post-Wedding, Pre-Relationship, Stelexis, alexis is sometimes awkward, not smut but kinda close to it, pre-dating, stevie is not straight, we all know something happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthejedi/pseuds/allthejedi
Summary: Alexis wakes up in the middle of the night after the wedding and thinks about the fun day she had earlier ;)
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Someone Is Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I’ve written that I’m actually posting so this is a little nerve wracking.  
> Constructive criticism is always good, just please be nice!  
> Also I’m adding to the long list of fics that take place the night of the wedding but that’s cause we know something went down! Curse Dan for not giving it to us (but I still love him!)

Alexis woke up in the night in a warm bed with a weight behind her. It was dark out, but when she turned around she could still make out a familiar silhouette and shiny dark hair. She smiled to her self when she thought about what happened after the reception.  
Her mouth felt a little tacky, dry from its overuse and a bit too much drinking. She pulled back the covers to reveal her naked body, and remembered how she had become like that. She smirked silently, thinking about how she had made a little show for Stevie: slipping the straps of her shiny white dress off her dainty shoulders, and letting the expensive garment slide onto the floor, before walking up to Stevie, sitting on her lap, and carefully undoing her ribbon tie. All while maintaining eye contact. It was a good thing the thunderstorm calmed down what was left of the summer heat, otherwise Stevie might’ve died from her layers and the thick air in the room.  
Alexis grabbed a stray flannel from an arm chair and put it on for her walk to the kitchen. As she filled up two glasses of water she remembered how surprised Stevie looked when she was dragged onto the dance floor at the reception. How could Alexis just let her sit on the side and watch, she had to be a part of the fun. And if that meant Alexis got to hold her hand or direct her hips to where the sways were going, well she certainly didn’t mind. David was making faces at her all night, and she knew she would have some questions to answer in the morning.  
She took a sip of water and thought of how well Stevie reacted to her touch, not needing much prompting before auto-filling what was in Alexis’ brain. Alexis has ran her fingers up and down Stevie’s sides and she quickly took off the suit jacket. When she moved her mouth from Stevie’s lips down to her neck, trying to draw out every beautiful sound she knew she had, Stevie unbuttoned her shirt in record time, giving her room to suck and lick at her collar bone, her chest, her hips...  
“Hey..” a deep voice whispered from a few feet behind her. Alexis turned to see Stevie, in a similar country attire and a shy smile on her face. She left a bit of distance, unsure if the night’s earlier events were a good or bad memory for Alexis.  
“Hey you!” Alexis excitedly whispered back to her, as if scared of breaking the ambiance of the night. She put down her glass and quickly closed the gap between them. She draped her arms over Stevie’s shoulders and rested their foreheads together. Stevie’s hands, acting on reflex alone, quickly came up to hold Alexis’ waist, steadying herself and keeping her Rose close to her.  
“I never thought I’d see you in flannel.” Stevie teased with a smirk, but still in total awe of the woman she was somehow holding.  
“I took inspiration from my girl—” What had started as a flirty sentence came short when Alexis realized what she was about to say. Her eyes were wide, she chewed on her lip, and Stevie was really loving this sudden power switch.  
“Your girl...?” She prompted with a smile, and ghosted her fingers under the borrowed flannel.  
Alexis, who was usually confident when it came to flirting, shivered and suddenly became an awkward mess. She silently cursed David for taking the functioning brain cell that night. “I umm- haha!! I don’t really... know if, you are umm, in to me like that, but I—“ thank Someone, she was saved by Stevie pulling her out of it by cupping Alexis’ face and kissing her lightly, while barely holding back a chuckle mind you.  
“While it is a rare pleasure to see you stuttering, I really couldn’t stop myself from doing that.” Stevie smiled, eyes flicking between her blue eyes and soft lips.  
Alexis, sure of herself once again, wound her arms tightly around Stevie, one cradling her head, the other pulling their bodies flush, and pulled her in for a heated kiss. She nipped at Stevie’s bottom lip, and they melted into each other. Alexis directed Stevie backwards, slowly making their way back to bed, the two glasses of water forgotten.


End file.
